The cat reveals
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Et si au lieur d'aller au secours de ses amis, la conscience de Train lui fait réaliser que son masque à piétiner sur sa véritable identité. Et s'il n'avait pas fait affront à Creed en allant les aidés ? Venez lire l'épisode 12 remodeler à ma façon !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf ceux sortit tout droit de ce qui me sers de cervelle.

**Note de l'auteur :**Que voulez-vous que je vous dises ? A part, peut-être, que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur Black Cat. Et que l'histoire, je l'écris à partir de l'épisode 12. J'espère que ce O.S vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Le chat se dévoile.**

La scène semblai se passer au ralentie devant ses yeux. Ils les regardaient tombés. Ils les écoutaient hurlés de terreurs.

Il devrait les aidés. Il se devait de les secourir. Il devrait sauté dans le vide et tout faire pour pouvoir les détachés avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol comme de vulgaires insectes. Il devrait...

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Son arme est toujours pointé vers la tête de Creed. Son visage ne lui fait pas face, il lui fait dos.

Il regarde. Il écoute.

Son corps ne veut pas bouger. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, son corps ne veut pas bouger ?! Il devait les aidés ! Ils devait... Ils lui ont porté secourt lorsqu'il était blessé, lui payaient à manger, l'aidaient à avoir une vie normal, ils...

_Doshte..._ (= pourquoi)

Son regard quitta les corps de ses amis pour regarder autour de lui. Son regard balayait ce qui l'entourait sans prendre en compte le personnes autour de lui. Qui a parler ? Cette voix...Cette voix lui semblait...familière ? Iie ! (= non) Impossible !

_Doshte... _

Do...shte ? Comment ça doshte !? A qui appartient cette voix ?! Il était perdu ! Qui lui parle ?! Et, pourquoi est-il ici, à s'inquiéter pour cela au lieu de les sauvés !? Il devaient les sauvés avant que...avant que...

_Avant que..._

Qu'est-ce que-

_Doshte ? Pourquoi, tiens-tu à les sauvés ? _

Mais, parce que...parce que...

_Parce que ?_

Parce que...ce sont...ce sont...ses...amis... Voilà ! C'est parce qu'ils sont ses amis ! Voilà, pourquoi il devait les sauvés !

_T'es amis ? Onto ?_ _(= vraiment ) En es-tu vraiment sûr ?_

Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu-

Et puis, à qui appartient cette voix !? Pourquoi, elle lui pose toutes ces questions sans queue ni tête ?! Il n'y comprenait plus rien !

_Réfléchis ! Qui es-tu vraiment ? Comment as-tu pu croire en tout ça ? Pour quelle raison continu-tu à te voilé la face ? Encore combien de temps va durer ce cirque ? Pour qui fais-tu cela ? Quand va-tu te décider, enfin, à laisser tomber ? Pourquoi ?! Quand ?! Qui ?! Répond à toutes ces questions !_

Mais...de...de quoi...de quoi lui parlait cette voix ? Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Il était perdu ! Il ne sait pas ! Il ne sait plus !

Qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Mais...enfin ! C'est quoi ces questions ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Il sait qui il est ! Il n'était pas stupide !

_Dans ce cas qui es-tu ?_

Qui il était ? Qui il était ?! Cette voix se moquait de lui ?! Il est Train Heartnet, 18 ans, chasseur de prime ! Voilà qui il était !

_FAUX !_

A cet éclata de voix, il sursauta. Son arme lui échappa des mains, devant les regards déconcertés des membres des apôtres de l'étoile ainsi que des Chronos Numbers. Mais, cela, il n'y fit pas attention. La voix...sa voix...hurlait. Ses hurlements semblaient faire échos dans son esprit lui donnant l'impression d'avoir une un chant de bataille dans sa tête.

OooOooOooOooO

Il n'y croyait pas. 1 semaine s'était écouler depuis son entretint avec la voix, sa voix. A vrai dire, il était heureux. Grâce à sa conscience, il était de nouveau lui-même. Il ne se cachait plus. Ce masque qu'il portait depuis des années était tomber. Ce masque qu'il avait mit tant d'années à construire, c'était fragiliser sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. Il ricana en y repensant. Lui qui était le meilleur, n'avait rien remarquer. Pathétique. Seulement, il s'en fichait maintenant. Il s'est défait de cette peau qui lui collait à la peau, de ce masque qui avait finit par prendre le pas sur son véritable lui. Son véritable désire. Ses véritables sentiments.

Quelle joie il avait ressentit ! Quand son masque est tomber à terre se cassant en mille morceau comme si il était en verre, il l'avait ressentit. Oui, il l'avait ressentit. L'excitation avait gagner son corps. Se propageant dans ses veines comme une bonne limonage bien fraîche après avoir fournit beaucoup d'efforts. Son corps, tout entier avait trembler de bonheur de ressentir à nouveau cette drogue le parcourir de part en part. Un sourire de pur sadisme, digne des plus grand psychopathe et de Creed, avait fait son apparition sur ses lèvres alors qu'un ricanement s'échappait de sa gorge. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plaisir à l'écoute de son sons qu'il n'avait plus entendu lui échapper. Ses iris était devenues deux fentes dangereuses alors que le plaisir, l'excitation, le sadisme, la cruauté et l'envie de sang dansaient de manière sensuelle, provocante et dangereuse faisant penser à la "Danse Macabre".

Les hurlements de terreurs de ses « amis » n'était plus qu'une douce symphonie a ses oreilles. De plus le rire dément de Creed, voyant qu'il était redevenu Lui, les recouvraient. Après cela, il avait récupéré son _Hades _et ils s'étaient battus contre les membre de Chronos. Un soupir rempli de plaisir lui échappa en se souvenant du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit lors de ces combats._  
_

Un baiser, empli de douceur sur son épaule dénudée, le ramena à la réalité qui était tout aussi plaisante que ses souvenirs. Un petit sourire se forma sur se lèvres avant qu'elles ne soient accaparer dans un baiser tout aussi doux que le précédant par son Creed, son partenaire et amant. Il était heureux ici. Il avait un petit frère, une mère poule, un médecin fou, un grand frère et une petite soeur amoureuse de lui. Ils étaient une famille. Les apôtres de l'étoile est une famille avant d'être une bande de psychopathes complètement ravagé du cerveau.

Le chat s'est dévoilé et à reçu une magnifique récompense en retour.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous à plût ! Franchement, j'aurais voulu qu'à la fin de l'épisode 12 Train rejoigne les apôtres au lieu de rester avec ses abrutis de chasseur de prime mais bon !

A une prochaine fois !


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author**: Nanako.

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me except those went straight to what I've been using brains.

**Author's Note:** What do you want me to tell you? Except, perhaps, that this is the first time I write a fiction about Black Cat. And history, I write from episode 12. I hope you enjoy this O.S!

Happy reading ;)

* * *

**The cat is revealed.**

The scene semblai happen at idle before his eyes. They looked fallen. They listened yelled terrors.

He should help. He had to rescue them. It should jump into the void and do everything to be able to loose before they crash to the ground like common insects. It should ...

However, it does not move. His weapon is always pointed towards the head of Creed. His face did not face him, he is back.

He looks. He listens.

His body does not move. Why? Why?! Therefore, the body does not move?! He had to help! They had ... They focused rescues him when he was injured, paid him to eat, helped her to have a normal life, they ...

_Doshte ..._ (= Why)

His gaze left the bodies of his friends to look around him. His gaze swept around him without taking into account the people around him. That about? That voice ... The voice seemed familiar ...? Iie! (= Not) Impossible!

_Doshte ..._

Do shte...? How does doshte!? Who owns that voice?! He was lost! Who speaks?! And why is it here to worry about that instead of the saved!? He had saved them before ... before ...

_Before ..._

What-

_Doshte? Why do you want them saved?_

But because ... because ...

_Because?_

Because ... it's ... it's ... his friends ... ... Here! This is because they are his friends! That's why he had to be saved!

_You're friends? Onto? _(= Really)_ As are you really sure?_

Of course yes! What are you-

And who owns that voice? Why, she asks all these questions without head or tail?! He did not understand anything!

_Think! Who are you really? How could you believe that? Why do you have to continuously you warped face? Yet how long will this circus? For whom are you doing this? When will you decide finally to drop? Why?! When?! Who?! Answers to all these questions!_

But ... what ... what ... that voice spoke to him? He did not understand anything! He was lost! He does not know! He does not know!

_Who? When? Why?_

But ... finally! What is the question? It makes no sense! He knows who he is! He was not stupid!

_In this case, who are you?_

Who was he? Who he was! The voice mocked him?! It is Train Heartnet, 18, bounty hunter! That was it!

_WRONG!_

In this burst of voice, he jumped. His weapon fell from his hands before the bewildered eyes of members of the Apostles of the Star and the Chronos Numbers. But this he paid no attention. Voice ... his voice ... screaming. Her screams seemed to echo in her mind giving the impression of having a song of battle in his head.

Ooooooooooooo

He did not believe it. One week had passed since talked with his voice, his voice. In fact, he was happy. Thanks to his conscience, he was himself again. He no longer hid. This mask he wore for years was falling. This mask he began so many years to build, it was without weakening it realizes. He chuckled in retrospect. It was the best, was not observed. Pathetic. But he did not care now. He got rid of the skin that clung to the skin, this mask was not eventually take on its true him. His true desires. His true feelings.

What joy he had felt! When his mask is falling to the ground breaking into a thousand piece as if it were glass, he had felt. Yes, he had felt. The excitement was winning her body. Spreading through his veins like a good fresh although silting provides after much effort. His body was shaking the whole happiness to feel again that the drugs travel through. A smile of pure sadism, worthy of the greatest psychopath and Creed, had appeared on his lips when a chuckle escaped his throat. His ears buzzed enjoy listening to his sounds he had not heard him escape. His iris was two slots become dangerous when the fun, excitement, sadism, cruelty and envy of blood danced so sensual, provocative and dangerous reminiscent of the "Danse Macabre".

The screams of terror of his "friends" was nothing more than a sweet symphony ears. More insane laughter Creed, seeing that he had returned to Him, covered. After that, he had recovered his Hades and they fought against the member of Chronos. A sigh escaped him filled with fun remembering the pleasure he had felt in the fighting.

A kiss, full of sweetness on her bare shoulder, brought him back to reality was just as pleasant as her memories. A small smile formed on his lips to grab before they are all in a kiss as sweet as before by Creed, partner and lover. He was happy here. He had a brother, a mother hen, a mad doctor, a big brother and a little sister loves him. They were a family. The apostles of the star is a family before a bunch of psychopaths completely ravaged brain.

The cat was released and received a great reward.

* * *

Voili voilou! I hope this little story you would please! Frankly, I wish at the end of episode 12 Train joins the apostles rather than stay with his bounty hunter morons but good!

A next time!


End file.
